


Major Reunion

by SylviaGoldingSmith



Category: Blackadder
Genre: Gen, Post WW1, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaGoldingSmith/pseuds/SylviaGoldingSmith
Summary: I created a Scene for a blackadder episode in history class. We had to imagine that they had survived and the three were meeting each other again a year after the war. I am pretty pleased so here.





	Major Reunion

The war is over. British soldiers have returned to blighty, England. After the war George arrived at his family’s estate in wentworth to find his family in an economic crisis. His family of high standing had been reduced to ruins after high taxes had been placed upon them. This forced his uncle Bertie to make the painful decision to sell their family home of ten generations to a family of farmers. It was rather weird how fast a man had come to the door with an offer. George had been told he was a rather sneaky fellow in black. In the winter of 1919, former lieutenant George takes a taxi to a rather spiffing gentlemen's club near Baker street in London. He pays the cabbie and eagerly takes fast, long strides away from the cab to the club. In his carelessness he trips over a large bump in the middle of the road. As he turns to face this unidentified object, he sees a man huddled on the cold, wet ground covered in newspapers. His new politician’s suit covered in muddy water, he gets up to give this fellow a piece of his mind. As the man awakens, he looks up at former Lieutenant George MP and smiles. He greets him. George then is overjoyed as he realises it’s Baldrick. He asks him what he’s doing here, wondering if Baldrick was a member. Baldrick tells him he’s been out of work like most of the old lads (soldiers) and has been sleeping in the streets of London for a year now. George oblivious to Baldrick’s hardship, tells him to cheer up and invites him to relive memories of old at his uncle bertie’s estate for a sort of private house leaving party. The two arrive at the estate and find it abandoned and dusty. All furniture were in boxes. As they make themselves comfortable and chat about “the good old days” they hear the doorbell ring. Baldrick opens it and a man in black stares back at him. It’s blackadder. George is thrilled. Baldrick is clueless. Little do they know that Blackadder has bought that estate.

Winter 1919, Uncle Bertie’s Estate:

*Blackadder walks into the main hall with a clipboard to survey the estate.*

George: Cap! Baley well good to see you! Who knew you’d be here to relive the war as well.

*George shakes Blackadder's hand eagerly*  
*Blackadder smiles slyly*

Baldrick: Very nice to see you mr B. I was beginning to get rather worried about you. 

Blackadder: Worried I’d run of with some french girl?

Baldrick: No I thought you were dead.

Blackadder: Well, sorry to disappoint you but here I stand. *Waves hand over body dramatically*

George: Ahh the smart always pull through! Right oh!  
Blackadder: Yes well I can’t quite conceal my surprise that you’re here. 

George: Well I was off to the naughty hellfire club to play a hand at cards with squiffy and pinker when I bumped into good old balders.

Baldrick: Brought the tears to my eyes I can tell you! 

George: And we’ve been chatting away about everything and nothing. Reliving the day when tommy tucker crushed harry hun. Bravo!!

Blackadder: Ah yes...the great war...with all the similarities of chickens in an abattoir. Running around mad and eager, but inevitably ending up dead.

*Blackadder stares at George’s muddy suit*

Blackadder: Digging the trenches yourselves ey? Well If you’re that committed to relive the war, would you like me to kill you now or later?

George: Ha! Nice one sir! Actually, I got myself into a rather muddy situation as I left parliament.

Blackadder: Constituents can be so vulgar nowadays. 

George: *Smiles but doesn’t get it* hmmm yes yes! But come along sir! Sit down! Have a drink! We aren’t in the trenches now ya know!?

Blackadder: The sentiment goes much appreciated, but I assure you I’m fine. 

Baldrick: I’ve brewed up a pot o something sir. *hands Blackadder a cup of black liquid*

Blackadder: Well, with a well stocked kitchen, I fail to see how you could possibly have gotten coffee wrong. *shakes cup a bit* I say Baldrick, it does seem quite... swampy…are you sure this is coffee?

Baldrick: I never said it was sir…

Blackadder: *closes eyes* what is it?

Baldrick: coal sir….that’s kind of like coffee sir

Blackadder: In a sort of “not coffee” way...and tell me… what exactly are the white bits at the bottom…

Baldrick: we ran out of sugar sir

Blackadder: of course…  
*looks at george* upset the staff have we George? 

George: Well, after uncle Bertie had to put an axe to our family estate, I’m not awfully sure there’s any staff left…but come on now sir! Tell us about yourself! What’s the cap been up to?

Blackadder: here and there George doing this and that...I’m in the estate game actually?

George: Really??!! Houses?? I say what a wheeze! Aunt Agatha wanted me in the estate game too. Said it would keep me out of the house. But after that incident...with the fire… I’ve had to pack it in. 

Blackadder: and now you’re an MP 

George: Yes, well thankfully people only got to the scene of the crime when I’d put the fire out! Somerset’s local hero! Being an MP is tremendous! The public admiration, being right, being honourable...people love me! It was a bit unfortunate how that one chap accidentally, brutally hit my leg with a rather nasty revolver but I’m sure he was sorry...the love truly humbles a man...

Blackadder: Extraordinary…

Baldrick: *smiles sadly* They said everyone would love me when I came home from the trenches...I’ve got less now then when I left…

Blackadder: Oh I wouldn’t worry, try and laugh it off...go to london zoo...I’m sure your mum  
Would love a chat...bring some bananas mind..

Baldrick: I’ve got someone in my life actually.

Blackadder: Now that’s a surprise!

Baldrick: His name is cecil.

Blackadder:He? Well, baldrick I didn’t know you had it in you? The rough type is he?

Baldrick: Yeah well he is a rather large cockroach actually

Blackadder: ah 

George: GoshI wish you were lucky enough to have bought this house! The Wentworth estate went for a hefty price I heard! 

Blackadder: About 500 million I hear...

George: I could visit...take in the house of my childhood days...family dinners with uncle bertie’s comments about people of the orient... aunt Agatha playing hide and seek with me for hours on end...she never found me…

Blackadder: days best forgotten…

George: *sigh* so sir any investments? 

Blackadder: ...well there was one...an estate in Wentworth in fact! 

George: oh not Squiffy’s place? What rotten luck! Imagine falling for your devilish tricks!

Blackadder: Actually George...a house closer to home. Your home.

George: WHat? You paid 500 million pounds for my childhood home!!

Blackadder: 1 million pounds actually. You’re uncle rather luckily has your sharp intellect. 

George: Flattery will get you nowhere! 1 million?? I’ll...I’ll sue! And If I may say so-

Blackadder: Permission denied George!

George: *immediately obeys and goes mute for a sec*...w-well you had jolly well no right to do that sir! Think of the consequences!

Blackadder: Some hairy farmer will be very very happy, and I’ll be very very rich. There’s nothing to think about.

George: but what about the history! The poignant memories that every chair, every knife possess! 

Blackadder: Yes I admit a lot of it is mostly awful...but that piano should go for a pretty price. And the rest...into the fire...that’ll do… *nods approvingly*

George: *Flabbergasted* oh siiirrr! I-I shall be homeless! A lowly member of the lower class!! 

Baldrick: Don’t worry sir! You can come live with me and Cecil my cockroach. 

Blackadder: It doesn't get lower than that. 

George: oh gosh Balders. Thats ever so nice of you. Can I really?

Baldrick: You’ll have to bring your own newspaper mind. But it’s great really! You don’t pay tax and you get to be your own man.

Blackadder: A man until frostbite hits you. But I’m sure that won’t bother you Georgina.

George: Oh but how could I ever pay you! I haven’t a penny! Just a small loan of a million pounds from old pops before he popped his clogs... ha get it!

Baldrick: It’s alright sir! I haven’t got any money either! All I got is my poetry.

George:Poetry?

Blackadder: Why of course George. You must remember the ever popular “Boom Boom” poem. A piece so flamboyant that it made the great William Shakespeare want to garrote himself in shame.

George: Oh blimey yes!! Those were terrific! Give us another one eh? For old times sake!

Baldrick: Alright sir! 

We’re ‘ere because we’re ‘ere  
because we’re ‘ere  
because we’re ‘ere

We’re ‘ere because we’re ‘ere  
because we’re ‘ere  
Because-

Blackadder: We’re ‘ere?

Baldrick: RIGHT AGAIN SIR! 

George:*eyes watery, clapping wildly* Bravo balders! The repetition is quite moving

Baldrick: Aw thank you sir!

George: Tell you what balders! I know a couple of chaps in the publishing business. Why if you recite your poems to them...we’re bound to make some cash!

Baldrick: What a good idea sir!

George: Well hurrah! With a ying and a yang and yepideedoo!

Blackadder: aww so it’s all well that ends well, eh? 

*The End*


End file.
